


[Art] Shelter from the Storm

by justira



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, Fanart, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> [Daily Doodle] Ace Attorney - Nick/Iris (SFW)
> 
>  **Daily Doodle** : (Look, het!) You know I was going to go to bed early today — scratch up a quick Nick/Iris and call it a day. But then I saw [this](http://kudukudu.deviantart.com/art/Fear-Tango-April-2010-147035902) and thought, hey I could do an idea like that for... And then it somehow turned into Serious Drawing — I even started colouring it before I realized it was one in the friggin morning and that I still have work tomorrow =|
> 
> Notes and explanation and such below, as it's spoilery.
> 
> **Time:** a bit under 3 hours? The umbrella like killed me man

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is set between GS3 and GS4, after Nick is debarred and after Iris gets out of prison. Once coloured, it was supposed to have them in the rain, with Dahlia's umbrella mostly covering Iris and only half-covering Nick. Something about how lives changes and forgiveness and letting go. I kind of want to write for it maybe. Dang I wish I had time to colour it; it just doesn't get the mood across without colours =|


End file.
